


Take Us All Apart

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: The night after their first night.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 42
Kudos: 271





	Take Us All Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot to see out the year :)  
> Unfortunately these are not my characters, but I'm nicer to them.

“I thought they’d never go to sleep,” Oliver slipped his shirt from his shoulders, kicked his underwear across the floor as he stalked towards the bed.

Elio smirked up at him, already naked and spread out, ready to be taken. He opened his arms in invitation and Oliver crawled on top of him, easily enveloping his small frame. Elio wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers in Oliver’s hair as he pulled his mouth closer. Kissing Oliver, he’d decided, was like drinking his father’s wine; heady, delicious, intoxicating within moments. 

He moaned into Oliver’s mouth, rolling his hips. He’d been aroused since their encounter in the doorway. Even a painful bike ride had only served to remind him of the pleasure he’d felt the night before, until he was leaning heavily into the saddle, hard in his shorts.  _ Sick and twisted. _

Oliver moved from his mouth to his neck, his sharp canines scraping Elio’s delicate skin. Elio whimpered, writhed. Oliver moved lower. He took a soft nipple between his lips, kissing and sucking it until Elio cried out in frustration, shoving his hips up in sharp little jabs. 

Oliver murmured soothing words as he moved even lower, bringing himself level with Elio’s cock, “I was mean this morning, huh?” He teased, nuzzling the shaft with the tip of his nose, “Shall I finish what I started?”

Elio swallowed heavily, “Yes please.”

Oliver’s mouth was exquisite, the first touch of his tongue stoking embers burning low in Elio’s stomach. He held Oliver’s face lovingly as he bobbed his head, watching in awe as his prick disappeared between plush lips. 

Oliver cupped his tight sack, resting the weight on his palm before tugging gently. Elio spread his legs wider, held Oliver closer. He was nearing the finish line, ready to explode from the pent up need he’d had to ignore all day. 

“Oliver,” he stroked his cheek with his thumb, “Fuck, it’s happening!”

Oliver hummed in response and sucked him harder, his hand stroking in time with his mouth. Elio keened as his orgasm hit, foot scrabbling on the bed and rucking up the sheets. Oliver softened. He held steady while Elio filled his mouth, kneading his thigh as he swallowed.

He pulled off with a soft, wet kiss, and folded himself back on top of Elio’s body, a comforting, warm weight that pressed him into the mattress. Elio licked at his mouth, eager for a taste of himself. Oliver was happy to share. He brushed Elio’s hair back from his forehead, smiling down at his flushed face.

“Teach me to do that,” Elio murmured, eyes dark and heavy with lust.

“Yeah?”

“Right now. I need to.”

***

Oliver drew him closer against his side, lifting Elio’s leg and draping it over his thighs. Elio rocked into the contact, sighing as the sensitive tip of his erection brushed against Oliver’s hip bone. 

“You’re insatiable,” Oliver smiled, glancing down between them.

Elio nuzzled his shoulder, bit it playfully, “You just taught me how to blow you. What were you expecting?”

Oliver chuckled. His warm hands travelled up and down Elio’s back, finally coming to rest on his behind, cupping and holding him, “How’s your peach?”

Elio petted his chest, “Too sore for fingers,” he said sadly, blushing at the pet name.

“What about my tongue?”

Elio lifted his head, fixing Oliver with a confused expression.

“I could kiss you, and lick you there, if you’d like.”

He spoke as if they were planning a hiking trip together, so easy, so nonchalant. Elio blinked, his face flushed and hot, “Isn’t that gross?”

Oliver shrugged, “Not to me,” he took in Elio’s panicked expression, soothed him with a kiss to his knuckles, “but we don’t have to.”

“No, I,” Elio swallowed, his desire for  _ more  _ warring with his nervous inexperience, “could we try? Just to see? And if I don’t…”

“Then I’ll stop,” Oliver stroked his arm. 

Elio nodded, “Should I, um, should I lay on my stomach, or?”

“Try resting on your knees, but with your head on the pillows,” Oliver held his hips as he moved into position, “I want you to play with your cock at the same time.”

“Oh Jesus,” Elio buried his burning face in the pillow, opened his legs a little wider. 

“Mmm, that’s it,” Oliver settled in behind him, “this will feel so good, I promise.” He held Elio’s cheeks in both hands and gently parted them, careful not to stretch his tender muscles. He placed a soft kiss just above his entrance, then one below it, then one right on his pucker. 

Elio screwed up his face. It felt strange, and so, so wrong having someone’s mouth back there. He was about to pull away, tell Oliver to stop, but then Oliver swiped his tongue down the whole length of him, and stopping was no longer an option. His clutched the bedsheets, thighs trembling. “Do that again.”

Oliver happily obliged, only this time he flicked his tongue over Elio’s hole over and over, circling his furled entrance with just the tip of it. Overwhelming. A total tease. 

Elio reached underneath, his dick throbbing in his clumsy fingers as he set up a punishing rhythm. Oliver flicked his tongue faster, harder, his thumb massaging Elio’s perineum. He pushed inside him, just a little, just to  _ see _ . Elio bit the pillow to stifle his whines, drooling and panting and arching his spine. He soaked the sheets with his release. Oliver lapped at him, eased him through it.

Elio collapsed forwards, utterly wrecked, his cock still dribbling. Oliver sat back and wiped his mouth, a self satisfied smile tugging at his lips, “That was fast.”

Elio groaned. Oliver laughed as he flopped down next to him. They lay together, quiet for a few moments. Elio rolled onto his side, tilting his head up for a kiss.

Oliver pulled away, “Let me brush my teeth first.”

Elio pouted.

“Now who’s gross?” Oliver nudged him with his shoulder. 

Elio grumbled, but he let him go, following him to the bathroom to clean up. He paused at the doorway, a towel still in his hand

“You’re not thinking of going back to you own room, are you?” Oliver eyed him in the mirror.

“Can I, um? I mean, do you want me to?”

Oliver walked over, wrapped Elio in his arms. “I want you here with me, for as long as I can have you,” he kissed his forehead.

Elio hugged him tighter, and smiled.


End file.
